Abstract ? Core D (NHP Imaging) The overall objective of Core D (Imaging Core) is to provide expertise and start-of-the-art technology for non- invasive imaging of experimental non-human primates (rhesus macaques) to achieve the goals of this HIVRAD Program. Core D is located in the Research Imaging Institute (RII) at the University of Texas Health Science Center - San Antonio (UTHSCSA), which is a short distance from the Texas Biomedical Research Institute (Texas Biomed)/Southwest National Primate Research Center (SNPRC). Core D will closely interact with the scientific Core C (Primate Core). Core D will also support the imaging studies outlined in Projects 1 and 3 of this Program Project. Imaging modalities to be utilized in these projects include positron emission tomography (PET) of copper-64 radiolabeled agents and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). Specific Aims are: 1) Develop procedures for radiolabeling monoclonal antibodies, virus and vaccines for lymphatic localization and pharmacokinetic studies by PET imaging; 2) Develop imaging protocols for monitoring lymphatic drainage pathways and lymph node localization in rhesus macaques by PET and MRI; 3) Perform PET imaging studies of radiolabeled monoclonal antibodies administered by the intravenous or mucosal routes and radiolabeled virus by the mucosal route (Project 1); and 4) Perform PET imaging studies of vaccines in rhesus macaques administered subcutaneously or intranasally (Project 3). Vaccine components (amphiphilic or soluble peptide immunogen and amphiphilic or soluble CpG adjuvant) will be radiolabeled with copper-64 for lymph node targeting studies. There were approximately 44,000 new cases of HIV reported in the U.S. in 2011. Currently, no vaccine that prevents HIV acquisition is available. Also, most of these HIV cases were transmitted across a mucosal barrier. Imaging technology developed by this Core will be used by program scientists to understand the movement of virus and monoclonal antibodies across the mucosal barrier and assist in the characterization of new HIV vaccines. This project may lead to new radiolabeling techniques and new imaging protocol and image analysis methodology that can facilitate the development of effective HIV vaccines.